Security of user's personal information is becoming a growing concern as the information is increasingly being placed on the internet or on a personal computer using various input devices such as keyboard, mouse, touchpad, biometric capturing devices etc. For example, using a keyboard, user can directly enter password, credit card numbers, debit card numbers, personal identification numbers (PINs) while accessing a secure context such as a bank website or in general by typing in an editor document. However, nowadays, various hardware and software techniques are employed to hack such information. For example, in case of physical keywords using which text information such as characters, numbers etc., are entered, key logging devices and key logging software are used to store the information into memory (permanent or volatile) files which can then be traced to extract the information. Key logging devices are usually small devices that can be fixed to the keyboard, or placed within a cable or computer itself to store information. Further, by using various rootkit technologies such as masking in user mode, and masking in kernel mode, key loggers cannot be averted from being detected manually or by an antivirus program. Examples of key logging software may include, a system hook which intercepts notification that a key has been pressed, a cyclical information keyboard request from the keyboard, a filter driver or any other dedicated program which is written in high level language like C, Basic, etc. designed to track and log keystrokes etc.
To overcome the abovementioned problems, virtual keyboards may be used as information is fed via a mouse or touchpad which may prevent logging and tracking of key presses. However, mouse movements and mouse click positions can be recorded by using mouse loggers. These click positions if simulated on a similarly positioned virtual keyboard by a hacker will reveal the key presses and the information which is fed. To overcome mouse logger's issues a virtual keyboard can be randomly laid out so that information logged cannot be retraced. But this random layout further slows down a user because for pressing a particular key he has to find out the modified key location on the screen. Further, since the speed of entering information using a virtual keyboard is usually very slow, an onlooker may be able to comprehend the information which is being fed. Furthermore, many novice users users are particularly subjected to the difficulty in securely feeding information as an onlooker can easily make out while the information is being fed.
In light of the abovementioned disadvantages, there is a need for a system and method which would facilitate a user to feed textual or non-textual information quickly and in a secure manner using an inputting means. There is a need for a system and method which can translate directional movements of the inputting means coupled with various inputs generated using the inputting means by the user for interpreting the fed information. In addition, there is a need for a system and method which can convert the signal into relevant textual or non textual information randomly by facilitating the user to create different translation formats.